


a few new friends (and a successful escape)

by WattStalf



Series: cos your love's got the best of me (baby, you're making a fool of me) [49]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Gen, shrugs into space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Um...may I escape with you?





	a few new friends (and a successful escape)

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned lately that I love every character in Baccano

Carol is a funny girl, and Lua likes her quite a bit. It’s strange, how easily attached she’s gotten to the few people she’s met during her time in captivity, and she’s had more human contact while being kidnapped than she has any other time since Ladd got arrested. First, there was her friendships with Ricardo and Christopher, and now, she’s met this teenaged girl, another hostage.

As for her fellow hostage, she’s clearly shaken up by this, and Lua is glad for her naturally calm demeanor, as she’s sure that it must be soothing for the girl, to be in the presence of someone who isn’t shaken up at all. Either that, or she finds it unnerving, and it wouldn’t be the first time that someone thought that about Lua. Whatever the case, she thinks the young photographer is funny, and makes for good company.

“I just hope we aren’t stuck here for too long,” says Carol, more to herself, but then she looks up at Lua. “Just how long have you been here?”

“Hm, I’d say...a couple of weeks, maybe?”

“Th-that long?!”

“Well, it may have been longer,” she muses, and Carol gawks. “Or maybe shorter…time moves slowly when there isn’t much to do.”

“Wh...you aren’t even sure how long you’ve been here?!” she cries, before moaning. “I’m never getting out, am I? My life and career have been cut short, haven’t they?”

Realizing that she’s only managed to upset the girl further, Lua decides to change the subject. “There are a lot of things to do to pass the time. Do you like to read?”

“I don’t know if I can settle down enough to focus,” says Carol with a slight pout, and Lua almost laughs. She’s certainly not the company that she’s used to, but that’s not a bad thing, and she doesn’t mind having to talk a little more, or put in a little more effort for her.

“How about a puzzle, then? You know, sometimes I have two others join me, so you might get to meet them,” says Lua.

“Two others? Who are they?”

“The grandson of the don and his bodyguard,” she replies, and Carol shrieks.

“I don’t think I want to meet anyone like that at all!” she wails. “This whole situation keeps getting worse by the minute.”

In the end, keeping Carol calm proves to be a very difficult task, and Lua isn’t able to do much either way.

~X~

Fortunately for the both of them, it isn’t long before the chaos takes off, and when Carol’s companion comes to her rescue, Lua makes a quick decision. “Um...may I escape with you?”

It doesn’t take much observation to tell that the Russo family is dealing with a lot, and if Lua stays here, her safety might not be guaranteed after all. If that’s the case, then she might end up in a situation where she isn’t able to meet Ladd again at all, and even if she makes it out of this in one piece, there’s also no guarantee that the family will survive this, and if that’s the case, they won’t be getting into contact with Ladd either way. She’ll take the opportunity to escape before it comes to that, and find a way to contact Ladd on her own. After all, that was the plan for his release before she was kidnapped, and she’s certain that things will work out for her to see him again.

So, as she, Carol, and the man Carol refers to as “Vice President,” make their escape amidst the chaos, Lua finds herself getting excited again. She’s going to get to see Ladd again soon.

~X~

Of all the places to end up hiding out, she certainly doesn’t expect Nebula to be where this Vice President man takes them, but an unexpected place is a good place to hide. She should be safe there, long enough to figure out how to reunite with Ladd, and though she still doesn’t have a plan for that time yet, Lua is no less confident that it will work out.

It is supposed to be a safe place to hide out, and yet, it isn’t long before this building is thrown into a similar chaos, and Lua is left in another room, listening to it all unfold around her. There are a lot of loud noises out there, and she is sure that whatever awaits her outside the door will drag her into even more chaos. It’s best to stay safe in her own room, until she hears someone struggling in the next room, and decides to help without further hesitation.

Though she normally wouldn’t have to worry about it, she knows that it’s unlikely anyone else would be able to help under these conditions, which means that the person in the other room is completely on their own. Except for Lua, it’s likely that there’s no one who even knows that this someone is under duress, and since she’s only recently been rescued herself, Lua decides to act.

This is how she meets yet another unlikely, one by the name of Miria Harvent.

“Thank you so much!” she cries, as soon as she’s untied, before introducing herself. “What’s your name?”

“Lua.”

“Thank you so, so much, Lua!” Miria’s smile is so bright that it catches Lua off guard; there aren’t a lot of people that she associates with that can make such a face, yet Miria doesn’t seem to have much in common with either of the men that come to mind. But, just as quickly as the grin appears, it fades into a troubled expression. “I really need to get going, though! I need to find out where they took Nice and Rail!”

Lua has no idea who Miria is talking about, or what her situation is, but she offers her help, deciding to keep following her until the end. She has no one else to follow and nowhere else to go for now, but there’s safety in numbers, so if she sticks by Miria’s side, she at least won’t have to brave the chaos on her own. And, if Miria is able to reunite with her friends, then that will be even more people for Lua to stick with, until she can figure out her own direction.

She follows Miria all the way to the roof of the building, where Miria runs to aid who Lua assumes are her friends, and Lua hangs back, more than likely unable to help at this point. All around her, she observes a strange assortment of familiar faces, from Miria’s friends- a scarred girl in an eyepatch and a tattooed boy that she remembers from a few years ago, on the train- to her new friends, Carol and Christopher, to one particular familiar face, one that relaxes her as soon as she sees it.

Fitting right in amongst the strange scene on the rooftop is Graham Specter, a young man who is like a brother to Ladd, someone who is likely awaiting his release just as eagerly as she is. Things are far from over, but Lua is relieved nonetheless. She just knew things would work out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel told me instead of saying "the grandson of the don and his bodyguard" that I should say "and his weird dog"
> 
> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
